Hikou
| introduced = Update 9.0 | notes = }} The Hikou is a throwing weapon for the secondary slot, released in Update 9. It has a lower base damage than the Kunai and Despair, but a higher fire rate and base magazine size. Like its counterparts, it can also be hard to aim with because of its arrow-like arc projection. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for the Panthera. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Silent. *Very fast fire rate. *Fast reload speed. *Two polarity slots. *The arc of the shots enable headshots over cover. *Can pass through enemies' Electric Shield. *Infested Volatile Runners do not explode on death when killed by this weapon. *Fully automatic. Disadvantages *Has travel time, making it difficult to land accurate throws at long distances. *Travels in an arc, making it difficult for use at long range. *Low base damage. *Not as ammo efficient as the Kunai and Despair. *Low critical chance. *Low status chance. Comparisons: *'Hikou', compared to the Hikou Prime: **Lower base damage (24.0 vs. 32.0). ***Slightly lower damage (2.5 vs. 3.2). ***Lower damage (15.0 vs. 27.2). ***Higher damage (7.5 vs. 1.6). **Lower status chance (2.5% vs. 15.0%). **Smaller magazine capacity (20 vs. 26). **Slower reload speed (0.8s vs. 0.5s). **Faster rate of fire (6.7/s vs. 5.8/s). Tips *Make sure to adjust your aim for moving targets. *When using at a distance aim above the enemy to adjust for Hikou's arc. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along a Team Ammo Restore. Notes *The Hikou can ricochet (rarely) off surfaces, as floors and walls. Ricocheted shots can damage and kill whomever gets in the way. *The Hikou are quite similar to the Kunai, the main difference being about half the damage for twice the fire rate. Regarding this, Hikou are slightly superior, dealing 5 more damage per two thrown, which would equal 1 Kunai in terms for rate of fire. In other words, the Hikou trades a slight DPS upgrade for ammo economy when compared to the Kunai. *The Hikou can pass through Electric Shield. Bugs *As with all thrown sidearms, when performing a Jump Kick your frame will hold the Hikou as dual pistols. Upon hitting the ground and sliding, this will quickly switch back to as it should be. Trivia *Hikou (Hikō or 飛行 ) in Japanese means "flight." *The Hikou are based off the Japanese throwing stars from ninjutsu tradition. Throwing stars were primarily used as distractions, and were often called the "invisible blades" due to a thrown star being able to cut enemies unseen from any direction. *The Hikou are the first throwing weapon secondary to receive a prime variant. *The Hikou share at least two common traits with the Kunai and Despair, all three are secondary throwing type weapons, and all weapons have a damage focus mainly on Puncture damage. Media CBninjastar1.jpg CBninjastar2.jpg Hikou3.png hikoudarthmufin.png Warframe the new weapon Hikou (update 9.0) Warframe Hikou See also *Hikou Prime, the Prime version of this weapon. *Kunai, another thrown secondary. *Despair, another thrown secondary, used by the Stalker. *Panthera, a weapon crafted from the Hikou. de:Hikou fr:Hikou Category:Thrown Category:Tenno Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Silent